


Рождественская история

by F_D



Category: Animamundi Dark Alchemist
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, F/M, Friendship, Gen, Non-Canonical Character Death, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-22
Updated: 2014-10-22
Packaged: 2018-02-22 04:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2494253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F_D/pseuds/F_D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О благородных поступках Фрэнсиса Дэшвуда, внезапных поручениях от графа Сэндвича и любви Яна ван Рутберга.</p><p>Написано на ЗФБ-14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождественская история

Сколько Дэшвуд себя помнил, его друг всегда считал своим долгом предупреждать о малейшей опасности.  
Сам Дэшвуд редко его слушал, и в итоге все получалось так, как получалось. Произошедшее сегодня вышло за привычные рамки. Обычно спокойный и доходчиво объяснявший все возможные последствия Рутберг был заметно взволнован.  
— Тебе стоит покинуть Камазен, пока есть возможность, и не вмешиваться в чужую жизнь, — произнес он, слишком сильно сжимая в руках перо. В голосе Рутберга отчетливо слышалась просьба, граничащая с мольбой.  
Дэшвуд от неожиданности замер, удивленно воззрившись на друга, но тот не стал даже хмуриться, как бывало, когда он настойчиво отговаривал Дэшвуда от необдуманных поступков.  
Справившись с удивлением, Дэшвуд отрицательно мотнул головой:  
— Как бы сильно ты этого не хотел, я останусь, — возразил он, вставая. — Я не могу бросить в беде этого человека.  
— Ты понимаешь, что в одиночку ты ничего не сможешь сделать? — попытался воззвать к здравому смыслу Рутберг, но в этот раз Дэшвуд был настроен серьезно.  
— Почему в одиночку? — спокойно переспросил он, пожав плечами, — у меня есть кому отвлечь охрану. — Он уже собрался уходить, ибо переливать из пустого в порожнее, а, тем более, расстраивать Рутберга, ему совершенно не хотелось. — А вот тебя я бы совершенно не хотел там видеть, — добавил он, предупреждая.  
Рутберг мгновенно переменился в лице, раздраженно выдохнув, словно Дэшвуд произнес очевидную глупость.  
— Я не собираюсь вмешиваться в твои дела, — холодно произнес он, отложив перо в сторону, — мое дело — предупредить.  
Дэшвуд покачал головой — иногда им обоим не следовало просить друг у друга совета, и уж тем более спорить.  
Рутберг не стал его задерживать, молча закрыв дверь, хотя Дэшвуду показалось, что друг впервые серьезно расстроен. Он хотел было вернуться и извиниться, но дверь была уже крепко заперта и никто и не думал открывать.  
План же Дэшвуда по спасению одного человека ни в коем случае не должен был дать осечки.  
Не для того он подкупал стражу и нанимал нужных ему людей, чтобы успешнее отбить удар, если что-то пойдет не так. Он тщательно выбрал время, чтобы пробраться в подземелья Клуба Адского Пламени — неделя праздничных гуляний и ночь, когда большую часть собравшихся будет отвлекать бал-маскарад.  
Когда речь шла не о собственной жизни, у Дэшвуда, несмотря на любовь к риску, не было права ошибиться. И меньше всего он хотел, чтобы из-за его личного дела пострадал кто-то еще.  
Позже, сидя в таверне, Дэшвуд вновь мысленно прорабатывал план действий. В нужном ему коридоре находилось не менее шести камер. Как уже довелось узнать, Георик Забериск был заточен во второй по правую сторону, но, вступи Дэшвуд в неожиданный поединок, будет уже не до счета дверей.  
Он невесело усмехнулся и взглянул на часы — пора было отправляться домой, чтобы выспаться и в полном спокойствии приступить к делу.  
На улице заметно похолодало, хотя снега еще почти не было. Вокруг горели фонари, но город уже спал, и только редкие прохожие встречались Дэшвуду на пути домой. Минуя сонные переулки, он невольно думал о том, что изучил Камазен до мельчайших черточек, от богатых кварталов до трущоб, по долгу службы и по прихоти судьбы.  
Рутберг просил его немедленно покинуть город. Дэшвуд и сам намеревался это сделать, но лишь с освобожденным из плена Забериском и самим Рутбергом, если бы тот пожелал.  
Но, чем больше приходилось об этом думать, тем яснее становилось, что тот не станет этого делать. Интуиция подсказывала Дэшвуду, что самого Рутберга что-то держало и он все предусмотрел, чтобы остаться в столице в безопасности.  
Дэшвуд прикидывал в уме, много ли времени займет дорога от Клуба до временного убежища. Он сомневался, что Георик будет достаточно здоров, чтобы вынести слишком долгий путь до нужного им городка. Благо, о здоровье Георика все же было, кому позаботиться.  
Добравшись до дома, Дэшвуд лег не сразу. Сон не шел к нему какое-то время, множество деталей предстоящего события не давали ему покоя. Этот план, как решил Дэшвуд, был самым сложным и ответственным делом, за которое он когда-либо брался.  
Помочь Георику Забериску, сыну спасшего его однажды человека, он решил давно. Однако, с его неосторожным вмешательством, дела Георика пошли еще хуже, чем могли пойти, едва не стоив тому жизни. Совершенную ошибку следовало исправить, не совершив при этом новых.  
Новое утро оказалось холоднее предыдущего, но не принесло неожиданного снегопада, что порядком обрадовало Дэшвуда. Он должен был попасть в Клуб до полуночи, когда большая часть гостей будет праздновать в главном зале. Когда Дэшвуд только обдумывал план спасения младшего Забериска, то иногда думал, что пошел бы на сделку с демоном, чтобы осуществить свой план. К счастью, ему удалось обойтись без столь крайних мер, благодаря своей предусмотрительности. Вместо демона на помощь ему пришел слуга Георика, Лири, с которым Дэшвуду неожиданно удалось договориться.  
Лири оказался неплохим возницей, раздобыв надежный экипаж, и теперь Дэшвуду не приходилось полагаться на одного лишь своего скакуна.  
Глядя в окно, Дэшвуд усмехнулся — ему предстояло самое странное Рождество в его жизни.  
И, как он надеялся, самое счастливое.  
Через пару часов Дэшвуд покинул дом, держа путь в отдаленную часть торгового квартала, прямиком к скобяной лавке, где служил сейчас Лири.  
Тот не заставил себя долго ждать — в честь Рождества хозяин отпустил Лири раньше.  
— День добрый, господин Дэшвуд, — улыбнулся юноша, выходя на порог, — мне ждать вас в начале восьми?  
Дэшвуд кивнул:  
— Да, и на том же месте.  
— Будет сделано, — шутливо отдал честь Лири и тут же посерьезнел. — Мне удалось найти врача, господин Дэшвуд. Надежного человека, бывшего военного хирурга. Он знал господина Георика прежде.  
Дэшвуд снова кивнул, внимательно слушая. Устраивая побег Георика, он не упускал ни малейшей детали.  
— Это — самое нужное, Лири, — ответил он. — Остается только надеяться, что тело господина Георика не будет искалечено непоправимо.  
— Да помогут нам высшие силы, господин Дэшвуд, — поспешил поддержать его Лири. — Вы так много сделали для моего хозяина, что опасно сейчас предаваться унынию. — И в Рождество небо просто не может нас не услышать.  
— Ты прав, — выдохнул Дэшвуд, — у меня нет времени на сомнения и слабость. — И, словно в ответ на последние слова Лири, он поднял взгляд к облакам.  
Небо оставалось серым, без единого просвета, но Дэшвуд не хотел погружаться в опасно мрачные мысли. Он тряхнул головой и улыбнулся, неожиданно широко, бросая препятствиям вызов.  
— Идем, — позвал он за собой Лири, — ты порядком замерз. Я отведу тебя в таверну, а там у тебя будет время, чтобы согреться и подкрепиться. Опасно отправляться голодным в такой путь.  
Лири кивнул, последовав за ним, — он, как и Дэшвуд, всеми силами хотел помочь своему хозяину.  
В таверне было тепло и они оба довольно быстро согрелись, устроившись в дальнем углу. Они говорили негромко, а шум вокруг позволял не привлекать к обоим внимания. Когда с обедом было покончено, Дэшвуд поднялся.  
— Двух часов нам хватит, чтобы добраться до катакомб. Со мной будет пара моих людей, на случай, если граф все же сменит охрану.  
— Будем надеяться, что в наши планы никто не вмешается, — ответил Лири. — Я отвезу вас с господином Геориком в нужное место сразу, как только вы выйдете их Клуба.  
Дэшвуд пожал его руку, вложив туда небольшой кошелек, но Лири тут же покачал головой:  
— Еще рано, господин Дэшвуд, — запротестовал он, пытаясь вернуть деньги, но тот был непреклонен.  
— Подкрепись как следует, — тебе сил понадобится больше, чем мне — дорога длинная, да и к ночи наверняка ударит мороз.  
Лири осталось лишь пожать плечами, — с Дэшвудом невозможно было спорить.  
— Хорошо, — согласился он, — пусть эти деньги пойдут во благо.  
Дэшвуд усмехнулся, хлопнув его по плечу.  
— Именно, Лири. Ну что ж, мне пора, — добавил он и направился к выходу.

Друг Дэшвуда хранил немало тайн.  
Об их части было неизвестно самому Дэшвуду, хотя тот о многом интуитивно догадывался. Выросшие вместе, они могли видеть друг друга насквозь, хоть и не всегда сходились во мнениях.  
Рутберг искренне считал, что спасая Георика Забериска, его друг неоправданно рискует собой. Но, скажи он Дэшвуду о своих собственных планах, то бессмысленной ссоры было бы просто не избежать — прекрасный подарок на Рождество, что и говорить.  
Оставшись один, Рутберг посмеялся над собой — он так негодовал из-за решения Дэшвуда, но сам бы наверняка разозлился на длинную проповедь друга о вреде его собственных поступков. И поспешил бы вытолкнуть того за дверь.  
Близилась полночь, а Рутберг еще сидел за столом, не торопясь идти спать. Он задумчиво рассматривал тонкое кольцо, вглядываясь в синий камень.  
Предстоящий праздник сулил Рутбергу лишь новые хлопоты, но он намеревался украсть немного времени для себя самого. Чтобы хотя бы успеть преподнести подарок.  
Его мысли прервал тихий стук в дверь. Рутберг не удивился, успев привыкнуть к внезапным визитам. Убрав кольцо, он поднялся, чтобы открыть. Незнакомец, кутаясь в теплую мантию, заговорил первым, не дожидаясь приглашения:  
— Его Светлость хочет немедленно видеть вас, господин Рутберг, — человек слегка поклонился, словно извиняясь за свое вторжение.  
— Я не заставлю себя долго ждать, — кивнул Рутберг, пропуская того внутрь лавки.  
Быстро одевшись, он погасил лампы и отправился вслед за проводником.  
До поместья графа Сэндвича они добрались быстро.  
Граф ждал их, пребывая в довольно скверном расположении духа. Он был заметно обеспокоен и раздражен и потому, не удостоив прибывших даже приветствием, жестом отпустил посланника и дал знак Рутбергу следовать за ним. Оказавшись в библиотеке, Рутберг вежливо поклонился, ожидая распоряжений. Он был готов выслушать сотню язвительных замечаний и пространных гневных рассуждений, не теряя спокойствия.  
— До меня дошли слухи, — произнес граф, нахмурившись, — что мэтр Бартоло неосторожно проговорился о создании моего эликсира. Поговори с ним и узнай, кому и что стало об этом известно. Я не хочу, чтобы предстоящие праздники были испорчены столь недальновидным поступком.  
— Будет исполнено, — тихо ответил Рутберг, вновь склонив голову. — Его оставлять в живых, господин граф?  
Граф на мгновение задумался, прежде чем ответить:  
— Нет. Он не столь важен для меня, как то, до чего может довести его глупость. А людям, связанным с мэтром Бартоло, его смерть послужит хорошим уроком.  
— Это все, господин граф?  
— Да. Как только закончишь, доставь мне все сведения.  
— Разумеется.  
Граф чуть улыбнулся:  
— Ты умеешь меня успокоить. Многим моим людям стоит поучиться у тебя исполнительности и безукоризненной работе.  
— Благодарю вас, господин граф. У вас будут еще приказания?  
— Больше никаких. И, если не возникнет непредвиденных обстоятельств, завтра вечером я позволю тебе отдохнуть.  
— Благодарю вас, — вновь почтительно ответил Рутберг, не теряя бдительности.  
— Тогда отправляйся немедленно. Я рассчитываю уже утром получить хорошие новости.  
— Да, господин граф. Я могу идти?  
Граф кивнул.  
— Да. Я верю, что ты меня не разочаруешь, — произнес он, отпуская Рутберга.  
В последний раз поклонившись, тот покинул библиотеку.  
Поручение графа не удивило Рутберга — он предполагал, что чем-то подобным ему и предстоит заняться в ближайшие сутки. Обещание свободных часов было призрачным, все слишком зависело от постоянно меняющегося графского настроения, однако давало крошечный шанс на исполнение собственных планов. Оставалось надеяться, что следующей ночью Дэшвуд, вздумавший похитить ценного графского пленника, не попадется. Хоть Рутберг и был раздосадован этой затеей, он все же мысленно пожелал другу удачи. Он полагал, что сможет погасить гнев графа от обнаружения пропажи, пусть и ценой долгого времени и невероятных усилий. В конце концов, присмотр за пленником его не касался, а сам Рутберг мог подыскать тому подходящую замену.  
На то, чтобы найти дом мэтра Бартоло, у Рутберга ушло меньше часа. Свет в окнах еще горел, и он счел это хорошим знаком. Бартоло открыл ему сразу же, как только Рутберг представился. Имя Рутберга было известно остальным людям графа, и сам он внушал им доверие. Бартоло впустил его, не задавая вопросов, и, хоть и выглядел обеспокоенным столь поздним визитом, приготовился выслушать.  
Рутберг, устроившись на софе, начал разговор издалека. Расспрашивая Бартоло об алхимических опытах, он внимательно следил за его словами. Поначалу тот отвечал спокойно, но, когда дело коснулось результатов исследований, его голос стал едва заметно дрожать. Рутберг мягко улыбнулся, не перебивая рассказа.  
— Скажите, мэтр Бартоло, — спросил он, когда тот остановился, — вы гордитесь своими достижениями?  
Бартоло чуть замялся, прежде чем ответить:  
— Полученные результаты еще скромны, чтобы как-то судить о них, господин Рутберг. — Его тон не был заискивающим, но голос дрогнул.  
— Но граф хвалил вас, мэтр. Ваша версия его любимого эликсира имеет ряд дополнительных свойств.  
— Благоприятных, я надеюсь?  
— Более чем. Эффект от них, увы, кратковременный, но, тем не менее, он есть.  
— Я польщен, — Бартоло почтительно улыбнулся, не теряя, впрочем, своей настороженности.  
— Вы же работаете над тем, чтобы закрепить этот эффект, мэтр?  
— Разумеется.  
— Ваши люди помогают вам в этом?  
— Ни один человек, приставленный ко мне графом, не сидит без работы, господин Рутберг.  
— Я рад это слышать, — голос Рутберга стал чуть тише.  
Бартоло сглотнул.  
— Граф сомневается в моей способности руководить процессом?  
— Ни в коем случае, мэтр. Напомните мне, кто работает с вами? Я смогу лично связаться с ними, чтобы облегчить вам рабочий процесс.  
— Мэтр Александр, мэтр Жак и профессор Антонелли.  
— Хорошо. Я навещу их после Рождества и немедленно сообщу вам о результатах беседы.  
Бартоло благодарно кивнул.  
— Скажите, — продолжил Рутберг, — если этот эксперимент полностью удастся, сможет ли ваш эликсир помочь кому-то еще?  
Бартоло задумался, подбирая слова:  
— Его состав, конечно, индивидуален...  
— Но все же? — Рутберг коснулся его руки.  
— И его нельзя раскрывать кому-либо...  
— Вы правильно мыслите. — Рутберг чуть сжал его пальцы. — Но?..  
— Этот эликсир сам по себе — едва ли не панацея. Если бы алхимия не была под запретом, вы бы сами не удержались...  
— От чего?  
— Облегчить формулу и создать новое лекарство, тот же эликсир без магических свойств.  
Эмоции неожиданно захлестнули Бартоло:  
— Это был бы выход на новый уровень. Если бы алхимики, оставшиеся в стране, задумались над этим... Постепенно, спустя годы, наше ремесло могло бы вернуться и занять свою нишу среди науки!  
Рутберг заинтересованно склонил голову:  
— Но сейчас развивать эту идею опасно.  
— Я понимаю...  
— И уж тем более, опасно продвигать именно этот эликсир. Вы же знаете, как сильно граф дорожит своим достоянием.  
— Это только предположение, господин Рутберг, — произнес Бартоло едва слышно.  
— Кто-нибудь еще знает об этом?  
— Только мои люди. Профессор Антонелли поделился со мной своими мыслями и я... — Бартоло виновато вздохнул, — его поддержал.  
Рутберг мягко сжал его ладони.  
— Вы много сделали для графа, очень. Он доволен вашими достижениями, и вы всегда были на верном пути.  
— Мы до последнего вздоха будем служить графу, господин Рутберг. — Бартоло говорил обреченно, словно понимая, что его ждет.  
— Вот и прекрасно, — добавил Рутберг, склоняясь к нему, — спасибо вам за ваше доверие, мэтр. — Он коснулся губ Бартоло, мягко, но настойчиво целуя. Тот удивленно вздрогнул, но не успел отстраниться. Рутберг осторожно держал его, поглаживая по спине, пока яд проникал внутрь с поцелуем. Когда сердце Бартоло остановилось, он отстранился, позволяя мертвому телу упасть на софу. Отравленный графом организм Рутберга, ставший однажды его проклятьем, позволял не оставлять следов. Потому граф и называл безукоризненной его работу. Оставалось только отнести тело Бартоло в спальню и проверить лабораторию. И надеяться, что граф останется доволен результатом. Рутберг не любил особенности своей работы, но изменить что-то был не в силах. От исполнения графских поручений зависела его жизнь, а Рутберг ценил каждый ее миг, несмотря на печальные обстоятельства.  
Когда Рутберг покинул дом Бартоло, унося с собой важные бумаги, близился третий час ночи. Нужно было быстрее добраться до дома, чтобы успеть поспать. Вряд ли придирчивый граф хотел видеть его уставшим.  
Миновав пару кварталов, он услышал шаги. Остановившись, Рутберг прислушался — в такое время можно было ожидать чего угодно. Кто-то бежал, явно торопясь. В ночной тишине этот звук показался ему подозрительно знакомым — стук каблуков, прерывистое дыхание, явно не принадлежавшее мужчине. Укрывшись в тени ближайшего дома, Рутберг ждал, когда девушка появится. Свет фонаря, осветивший до боли знакомую фигуру, подтвердил его догадку. Пытаясь оставаться невозмутимым, Рутберг вздохнул. Ему следовало поспешить домой, но он вышел из укрытия, направившись навстречу переводящей дыхание девушке.  
— Ты все же не спишь в преддверии праздника?  
Она резко обернулась, услышав его голос:  
— Ха... Не думала, что я тебя сегодня встречу. И почему ты всегда появляешься внезапно? — она улыбнулась, чуть прищурившись.  
— Не боишься простыть? — Рутберг осторожно обнял девушку за плечи, увлекая ее за собой в тень.  
— Я привычна к таким... прогулкам, — ее улыбка стала шире.  
Взгляд Рутберга стал серьезным:  
— Тебя преследуют?  
Девушка встряхнула головой:  
— К счастью, нет. Я научилась бегать быстро, — она рассмеялась.  
Он обнял девушку крепче, чтобы согреть:  
— И чей дом ты посетила на этот раз?  
— Виконта Берже. — Она произнесла это с гордостью. — Люди его фабрики голодают, а золото в его доме явно лишнее.  
Рутберг улыбнулся в ответ:  
— Думаю, это был хороший выбор.  
— Я рада, что ты со мной согласен, — ее взгляд светился радостью. — Но, к сожалению, мне пора.  
Он не размыкал объятий:  
— Я провожу тебя до площади.  
— А тебе, как всегда, в другую сторону. — Девушка на мгновение склонила голову к его плечу.  
Рутберг коснулся ее волос:  
— Я быстро доберусь до дома. Амариллис...  
— Да?  
— Жди меня на той крыше вечером. Мы вместе отпразднуем Рождество.

В доме, затерявшемся в отдаленной части торгового квартала, Дэшвуда уже ждали. Собравшиеся в гостиной люди поприветствовали его, ожидая указаний. Заняв место во главе стола, Дэшвуд вновь достал карту поместья.  
— Нам нужно левое крыло, — начал объяснять он, расправив пергамент. — Оно охраняется строже, но стража предупреждена. Однако, мы отправимся вместе, чтобы избежать непредвиденного.  
— Мы легко смешаемся с толпой, господин Дэшвуд, — уверил его один из собравшихся.  
— Ждите моего сигнала. Гильермо отправится со мной, а остальные будут держаться нужного крыла.  
Люди Дэшвуда согласно кивали, внимательно слушая.  
— После я проведу вас к выходу, но если кто хочет рискнуть, то может остаться до конца празднества. Оно обещает быть пышным, — Дэшвуд усмехнулся, припоминая размах устраиваемых графом торжеств.  
— Не сомневаюсь, — откликнулся Гильермо, — в поместье соберется занимательное общество.  
— В таком случае, — подвел итог Дэшвуд, — я жду вас на окраине города в десять часов. И тогда мы отправимся в путь.  
— Мы не подведем вас, господин Дэшвуд. С вами всегда было приятно иметь дело.  
— С вами тоже, господа. Ждите от меня весть в скором времени, — Дэшвуд довольно улыбнулся.  
Задумавшись на мгновение, он достал чистый лист и набросал несколько строк. Свернув послание, Дэшвуд протянул его Гильермо.  
— Когда мы уедем, передай это владельцу "Золотого Гуся". Я хочу, чтобы он узнал уже утром, что я успешно покинул город.  
— Разумеется, господин Дэшвуд, — кивнул Гильермо, убирая лист в карман. — Я вас не подведу.  
— У меня и не было сомнений, — ответил Дэшвуд, пожимая помощнику руку. — А теперь мне пора, — добавил он, поднявшись.  
Оказавшись на улице, Дэшвуд ощутил прилив сил. День начался как нельзя лучше. Сомнения не одолевали его, и приближающийся праздник обещал пройти так, как и положено Рождеству.  
Прежде чем заглянуть ненадолго домой, Дэшвуд направился к знакомой лавке. Рутберг открыл почти сразу и, к удивлению Дэшвуда, не выглядел недовольным.  
— Я пришел извиниться за свою резкость, — произнес Дэшвуд, оказавшись в тепле. — Мы увидимся еще не скоро, если ты не отправишься с нами.  
Рутберг лишь устало улыбнулся. Было заметно, что он почти не спал, но держался спокойно.  
— Я и не злился на тебя, — ответил он, пожав плечами. — Я лишь хочу, чтобы ты был предельно осторожен.  
— Я буду, — уверил его Дэшвуд, — все продумано до мелочей. И я покину Камазен, как ты и хотел. Но не прямо сейчас и не один.  
— Я не смогу уехать с вами, хотя знаю, что ты этого хочешь, — тихо произнес Рутберг, с сожалением глядя на друга, словно уже был готов к долгой разлуке.  
— Почему?  
— У меня есть неотложные дела, — Рутберг неожиданно тепло улыбнулся. — Не беспокойся за мою безопасность — я смогу усмирить гнев графа, благодаря его доверию.  
— Только будь осторожен, — предупредил Дэшвуд, но Рутберг вновь не стал спорить и тихо кивнул.  
— Тебе уже пора?  
— Почти. — Дэшвуд столь же тепло улыбнулся в ответ. — Гильермо передаст тебе послание от меня утром. Это будет моим подарком.  
Рутберг тихо вздохнул и поднялся, шагнув к другу. Тот крепко обнял его — неизвестно было, как скоро они смогут вновь встретиться.  
Уходя, Дэшвуд обернулся, ненадолго замерев на пороге:  
— Береги ее, — произнес он, — я верю, что вы оба будете счастливы.  
Рутберг бросил на него удивленный взгляд, но тихо рассмеялся.  
— Я знал, что ты догадаешься, — ответил он, закрывая за ним дверь.  
Сойдя с крыльца, Дэшвуд направился к оживленным улицам. Прохожие суетились, спешили, толпились у дверей лавок и таверн, а в воздухе кружились редкие снежинки. На душе Дэшвуда было спокойно — впереди был тяжелый вечер и не менее тяжелая ночь, но он был уверен в своих силах и почти счастлив.  
Остаток дня пролетел незаметно. Взяв все необходимое и бросив последний взгляд на крепко запертую дверь своего дома, Дэшвуд отправился к условленному месту. Снегопад, вопреки опасениям, не усилился, и дорога до поместья обещала быть спокойной.  
Лири вместе с его людьми ждали его; слуга Георика поспешил к нему навстречу, едва увидев.  
— Все готово, господин Дэшвуд, — крикнул он. В голосе Лири слышалась радость — он верил, что до спасения его хозяина осталось совсем немного.  
— Прекрасно, — довольно ответил Дэшвуд, садясь в экипаж. Каждый шаг на пути к исполнению долгожданного плана прибавлял ему еще больше сил.  
К полуночи в поместье графа начали съезжаться гости. Окинув беглым взглядом разодетую толпу, Дэшвуд начал пробираться в нужное укрытие. Цепь потайных ходов поместья он изучил давно, когда сам работал на его владельца. Подав знак Гильермо, Дэшвуд свернул в глухой коридор, в конце которого, как он помнил, находилась дверь на нижний этаж. Стражник, как и было условлено, не подал виду, еще на шаг приближая Дэшвуда к заветной цели. Издалека доносились звуки музыки и смех — пока праздник только начинался, можно было не опасаться внезапного появления захмелевших приглашенных. С засовом пришлось повозиться, открывая его как можно тише, но скоро оба уже спускались по заветным ступеням.  
Дверь в нужную камеру была заперта на совесть. Одна из отмычек сломалась, и Дэшвуд сдавленно выругался. Гильермо оставался на страже, пока тот отпирал замок. Наконец, дверь с тихим скрипом открылась и Дэшвуд оказался в камере.  
Вокруг было темно и Дэшвуд поднял фонарь, освещая себе путь.  
Человек, сидящий в углу, обернулся на шорох, но не сказал ни слова, вероятно, приняв его за стражника. Дэшвуд приблизился к пленнику, дав знак молчать. Тот, всмотревшись в лицо Дэшвуда, узнал его, но благоразумно не стал задавать вопросов.  
— Я помогу вам выбраться, господин Георик, — прошептал Дэшвуд, не отводя взгляда от пленника. — Пока наверху продолжается бал, нас никто не заметит.  
Георик недоверчиво посмотрел на него, словно ожидая подвоха. Дэшвуд поспешил его успокоить:  
— Даю вам слово, что выведу вас из поместья незаметно. Я позабочусь о вашей безопасности, господин Георик и не причиню вам вреда.  
Георик слушал его, собираясь с мыслями. Не дожидаясь ответа, Дэшвуд протянул ему большой сверток.  
— Здесь теплые вещи, — пояснил он. — Если нужно, я помогу вам одеться.  
Георик покачал головой, принимая сверток.  
— Я предупредил Лири, — добавил Дэшвуд, внимательно глядя на него, — он ждет вас.  
Во взгляде Георика промелькнуло удивление, но стало ясно, что он готов рискнуть. Не отвечая, он развернул сверток и принялся одеваться так быстро, как мог.  
Дэшвуд не без удовольствия отметил, что тело Георика не было сильно повреждено. Еще больше он беспокоился за его разум, но пока действия пленника не оправдывали его опасений.  
Когда Георик оделся, он протянул ему руку, помогая встать. Георик поднялся, чуть пошатнувшись, но Дэшвуд поддержал его, позволяя опереться на свое плечо.  
— Ну что ж, нам пора, господин Георик. Не волнуйтесь, осталось совсем немного. — Он ободряюще улыбнулся и толкнул дверь камеры.  
Георик молча кивнул, не протестуя, когда Дэшвуд вывел его в коридор, окликнув Гильермо. Тот забрал у него фонарь и повел обоих к выходу. Обратный путь через новый потайной ход занял больше времени, но стражи в том коридоре не было, что значительно облегчало задачу. Иногда Дэшвуд останавливался, чтобы дать Георику собраться с силами, но тот мог держаться на ногах и не терял сознания.  
Когда показалась последняя дверь, Дэшвуд едва слышно выдохнул — до окончательной свободы Георика оставалось лишь несколько шагов.  
Оказавшись, наконец, на заднем дворе, Дэшвуд хрипло рассмеялся, повернувшись к Георику:  
— Вот и все, осталось лишь дойти до экипажа.  
Георик зябко поежился, оперся на его плечо чуть сильнее и кивнул.  
— Благодарю вас, — тихо произнес он чуть надтреснутым голосом, словно не говорил за долгие месяцы заключения.  
— Пока не стоит, господин Георик, — ответил Дэшвуд, подводя его к экипажу, — мы еще не покинули город.  
Он кивнул подбежавшему к ним Лири и помог Георику сесть в экипаж.  
— Ну что, — обернулся Дэшвуд к Гильермо, — предупреди остальных. Вы прекрасно справились с этой работой.  
— Конечно, господин Дэшвуд, — улыбнулся тот, — мы быстро вернемся.  
Проводив взглядом Гильермо, Дэшвуд сел рядом со спасенным пленником.  
— Теперь вы свободны, — произнес он, укрывая Георика теплой накидкой. — Никто не станет нас преследовать.  
— Куда мы направимся? — спросил тот, устраиваясь на сидении.  
— В один из пригородов Камазена. Я отвезу вас в дом господина Ансельма. Вы ведь помните его?  
Георик кивнул, прикрыв глаза.  
— Он позаботится о вашем здоровье. Лири предупредил его о вашем приезде.  
Георик снова кивнул, начиная дремать в тепле.  
— Теперь у вас начнется новая жизнь, господин Георик, — вполголоса произнес Дэшвуд, чтобы не потревожить его. — Ни один человек не причинит вам вреда больше. Я обещаю.

Сидя на крыше, Рутберг задумчиво смотрел на звезды. С неба мягко падал снег, но таял, едва касаясь черепицы. Граф сдержал слово, отпустив Рутберга из поместья. Оставалось лишь пожелать удачи Дэшвуду и дождаться заветной встречи. Здесь, в полумиле до неба, было тихо и спокойно. Звезды светили ярко, обещая холодное утро, но сейчас Рутберга это мало тревожило.  
Его мысли прервал легкий звук шагов.  
— Как и было условлено, — улыбнулась Амариллис, опускаясь рядом, — я здесь.  
Рутберг обернулся, кивнул и взял ее руки в свои.  
— В то же время, на том же месте.  
Он замолчал, на мгновение отпустил ее ладонь и достал небольшую шкатулку.  
— Открой.  
Амариллис замерла, увидев кольцо, и прижала шкатулку к груди.  
— Я всегда буду носить его, — восхищенно ответила она, бережно погладив бархат на крышке.  
Рутберг хотел подарить ей вовсе не это, но до желанного дара оставались еще долгие годы.  
— Теперь моя очередь, — тихо произнесла Амариллис. — Дай руку.  
В его ладонь лег небольшой флакон с резной крышкой. Не дожидаясь его вопроса, девушка взволнованно продолжила:  
— Я добыла это у знатока противоядий. Оно подействует не сразу, но если принимать, как положено...  
От ее слов у Рутберга перехватило дыхание. Он смотрел на флакон завороженно, словно не мог до конца поверить.  
— Я могу достать что угодно и у кого угодно. — Прошептала Амариллис, сжав его руку. — Для меня нет преград.  
Рутберг молча обнял ее так крепко, как только мог.  
— Мой подарок — ничто, по сравнению с твоим даром.  
Амариллис покачала головой, приложив палец к его губам:  
— При каждом взгляде на него я буду думать о тебе.  
Он спрятал флакон, чтобы не выронить случайно. Каждая капля этого снадобья дарила им шанс.  
— Я хочу встретить с тобой еще не одно Рождество, — признался Рутберг. Эти слова так часто звучали в его голове и теперь он смог произнести их вслух.  
— Обязательно встретим.  
До конца грядущего года оставалась целая пропасть времени.  
— Если ты решишь однажды устроить переворот в том тайном обществе, я помогу тебе в этом, — произнесла Амариллис неожиданно твердо.  
Рутберг решительно покачал головой:  
— Я справлюсь с этим сам. Я уже на пути к свободе.  
Она запрокинула голову, глядя на звезды:  
— Я знаю. Но если захочешь все упростить — скажи мне.  
Рутберг лишь сильнее притянул ее к себе.  
— Я скажу.  
Близилась полночь, ветер становился холоднее, но им обоим было тепло. Рождество, долгие годы не сулившее Рутбергу ничего, наконец стало для него праздником. Они молча сидели, согревая друга. Ведь на Рождество порой случаются лишь добрые чудеса.


End file.
